


Unlike Tony

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Unlike Tony

Chewing on your lip, you teared up. “I can’t do this again, Tony. I can’t. I love you, I do, but…why is it that something gets rough, and you throw in the towel?” You asked softly. “I got upset you didn’t want to tell people about us, and you tell me you should have just let Thor have me. I get pregnant, and I’m scared, and emotional, and you walk away. Literally.” Your chest ached. “And then you feel bad, and you do something sweet. I took you back last time, because I saw you trying. But, it’s not just me anymore! You said you don’t want kids- I’m having one. What happens if five years down the line, there’s another pregnancy? What? Would I need to go through all that pain again? And what would happen if it was yours? I’d be raising your kid…without you. I’m sure Thor would step up, but that’s not the point.”

Tony listened, staring at his projects. “I know I don’t deserve another chance, and I don’t even deserve to be asking for one. It’s true I didn’t want kids.” He looked at you. “But then I find out it’s Thor’s and you’d figure after what I said I’d be happy about that right?” He shook his head, tearing up as well. “As much as I’m happy for you, a big part of me is filled with nothing but regret for how things ended between us. To answer your questions…” He shrugged. “If five years down the line you were to get pregnant, and it was mine, I’d be the best father I could.”

Hearing him say that shocked you. Wiping your cheek, you nodded. “I wish I knew what to say right now.” You sniffed. “But, I don’t. I’m hurt, I’m confused, I’m hormonal.” You sighed. “I’m not taking you back just like that.” You saw him tense. “If you ever want a chance again, you’ll need to earn my trust first, and you’ll need to give me time. Right now I need to worry about getting ready for the baby…not a dramatic love life.”

Tony nodded. “Understood.” He wiped his hands on his jeans.  

Chewing on your lip, you wanted to rush to him, but you also wanted to run home to your room.

He stayed quiet, not wanting to say anything that might make things worse. He played with his cuffs, not meeting your eyes.

“The team dinner should be not long after Thor returns.” You said softly. “I’ll make sure to let you know what I’m making.” At least this way, he could tell you still wanted to include him.

He hummed as a response. “Okay, thank you.” He said softly, nodding.

Getting up, you licked your lips and wiped your cheeks. There was a tension in the air, and you felt like you were staying past your welcome. “I think I’m gonna go find Nat.”

Tony stood as well. “Alright. If you need anything I’m here.” He was itching to hug you but didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

You walked over to him and gently kissed his cheek. “I’m proud of you, Tony.” You told him kindly. “You aren’t turning to drinking and sleeping around.”

“I’d do anything for you.” He admitted, blushing slightly as he looked away.

“Just be safe, okay?” You asked, knowing that sometimes he went off the deepend. With a small smile, you left, hoping to compose yourself before finding your friends.

Tony sat down, resting his face in his hands.

* * *

Nat was training but she quickly went to find you when she heard you were in the tower. You were passing by the kitchen when she spotted you. “Hey!” She grinned, causing you to jump.

You put a hand over your heart. “Geez Nat!” You smiled though, going to give her a hug. You giggled as she was delicate with you.

“I was so excited to hear you were here!” She grinned. “Tony’s in his lab. As always.” Her voice was gentle, not knowing how you were feeling.

“I know. I just came from there.” You shrugged a shoulder. “I was looking for you, actually.”

She smiled at that. “Well I’m happy to see you.” You both walked to her quarters. “How was seeing Tony then?”

You shrugged. “Emotional.” You told her honestly. “Really emotional.”

“Yeah, that’s how he’s been really.” She shrugged. “We haven’t heard a sarcastic comment out of him in a while.” She said lightly, sitting on her bed with you.

Your eyebrows went up at that. Tony was always sarcastic. “He sent me more flowers than I know what to do with. I told him honestly that I need to get ready for the baby, and not worry about a dramatic love life. We had a serious discussion about how he hurt me.”

She chuckled. “Oh I bet he loved hearing that.” She shook her head. “Don’t worry though, he deserved it. I don’t know how long he’ll keep trying.”

“I told him if he ever wants a chance again, he needs to earn my trust.” You told her honestly. “I asked what would happen if I gave him a chance, and five years down the line I got pregnant with his kid, would I be raising his kid with Thor, him absent.”

“What did he say?”

You sighed. “That he’d be the best father he could.”

It took a lot for Nat to be surprised, and this was definitely one of those times. She sat up straighter with her eyebrows raised. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.” You nodded. “I’ve never seen him like this. He’s determined to do everything he can for me.”

She looked impressed. “That’s interesting.” She nodded after a while.

You raised an eyebrow. “How so? I mean, I told him that I was proud. He’s not drinking things away.”

“I’m just surprised I guess.” She looked at you. “I’ve never seen him like this. Usually he’d be over things in a week.”

Your stomach was in knots. “I know.” You sighed, feeling that guilt again, and a pull to run to him.

She rubbed your back a little. “But like you said, he has to earn it back. It’s okay.”

“And that’ll take time.” You added. “But. Enough of that. I wanted to see if you wanted to have a girl’s day?”

“You bet I do.” She grinned, beginning to plan with you.

“Yay!” You giggled. “Maybe you could stay over tonight, too?” You suggested, knowing a night with Nat would help your mood a ton.

“Or you can stay here.” She suggested but shrugged. “I don’t mind either way.”

“We have a pool. And a big yard.” You teased. “Besides, I’m sure Steve misses you, too.” You didn’t know how comfortable you were staying in the tower again, either.

“Oh. Speaking of Rogers, Barnes told me that you slept together last night?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Your cheeks turned a dark pink. “Fully clothed, thank you!” You pointed out. “And then he got weird this morning. We talked it out, though.”

“Probably because of the flowers.” She deduced, nodding to herself. “I don’t wanna mess up his nights”

“Yeah, he was worried I’d get right back with Tony.” You said softly. “And he was looking forward to sleeping in the treehouse anyway.” You chuckled lightly.

“You have a treehouse?”

You nodded. “And what Thor assumes is a doghouse, too.”

She laughed at that. “Of course. Three men and a dog.” She waved off the comment. “Let’s get this day started then.” 

* * *


End file.
